Birth of Froslass
by Fragariaphobia
Summary: A poem on how Froslass came to be.


Somewhere in Hoenn there is a cave, and in this cave there is no light

But if there were, one would be met with such an interesting sight,

For there is but one who lives in there

All alone in her icy lair

She spends sleep by day and night by hunt

She brings good fortune and has earned many names

But for this tale, let's just call her Snorunt.

Day after day, week after week,

She'd look at her reflection and began to speak

"Oh, woe is me, how lonely am I,

How a long for a someone else to drop by

Someone to be there until the very end

Someone I can talk to as long as I like

Oh how I wish that I had a friend."

One morning she left the cave bright and early

And saw the morning sky for the first time, light and pearly

She looked around at the world in pure awe

For she couldn't describe the wonders she saw

There were clouds in the sky and dew on the grass

Things flew up above and walked down below

_A world full of friends_, she thought _at last!_

She wondered for hours, but day soon turned to night,

A cave was found for shelter, but something didn't seem quite right

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please come out and play!

I'm just spending the night, I don't intend to stay!"

She heard a rustle and a chuckle from behind a large rock

A creature with large claws and gems for eyes emerged

Snorunt jumped and gasped in shock

"I am Sableye, the darkness Pokémon, who are you?"

"M-my name's Snorunt, the Pokémon of good fortune, how do you do?"

It leaned in and looked her over, then let out a thundering laugh,

"Good fortune you say? No crown, nor jewels, _not even a golden staff?_

You cannot be fortunate unless you have something to show!

Come back when you truly understand the meaning of fortune!

Go on, get out, go!"

With a sigh she was on her way, then night soon turned to day,

"The morning sky is filled with hope, I mustn't waste it away!"

She stumbled upon a clear sweet stream, and bent down to take a drink

A shadow appeared as Snorunt peered down, her eyes were met with a glow of pink

The creature emerged, sliding its long, serpentine form sliding out

Snorunt's eyes filled with wonder and amazement

But the creature looked at her with doubt

"I am Milotic, the most beautiful Pokémon there is, who are you?"

"I'm Snorunt, the Pokémon of good fortune," she said, "how do you do?"

Milotic laughed at her. "How can you be fortunate when you hide yourself from my eye?

If you were truly fortunate, you'd be like me, with beauty that rivals the sky!

You cannot be fortunate unless you are pretty!

Come back when you truly understand the meaning of fortune!

You certainly won't be getting any of my pity!"

Another day of walking on her seemingly endless quest,

At long last, she fell asleep, longing for some rest.

When she woke up once, again, she saw dawn was once again rising,

And that today was new and just might be surprising.

With a few more hours of wandering, she eventually met the sea

With waves the rolled and depths that seemed endless

A figure was flying in the distance, and she wandered what it could be.

"Hello! I am Dragonite! Guardian of the sea!" It shouted form above "who are you?"

"My name is Snorunt, the Pokémon of good fortune" she shouted back "how do you do?"

"You call yourself fortunate, you're just a tiny speck!

I'm large, frightening, and without even trying, I can cause a wreck!

You cannot be fortunate unless you have power!

Come back when you truly understand the meaning of fortune!"

Though Snorunt could barely hear, as it had flown higher than the tallest tower.

Her heart became heavy and tears began to fall as she turned to make the trek home

On the way to the cave, a storm brewed up but for some reason, her eyes began to roam.

The wind howled, and snow and hail pelted her back,

Out of the corner of her eye, a gleam caused her to wander off-track.

A large and beautiful stone was gently pressed in the snow

The surface smooth and bright, just like the welcoming light of dawn

It shone with beauty, power, and value, but something else she didn't know…

To haul it back to her cave would take all night

She would freeze to death, that was certainly right.

But her longing to be just like it led her mind astray

So she lifted it up and carried it away

It was later and later, and she let out a breath,

Snorunt was tired and laid her head upon it to sleep,

The stone as bright as dawn beneath her as she slipped into her death.

When morning came, she shook herself awake, amazed to find herself alive,

A blizzard as bad as that one was near impossible to survive.

Quickly, she searched around for the stone as bright as dawn,

But to her dismay, there wasn't a trace; it was gone.

Something seemed amiss, so she went over to a lake of ice,

And found the reflection staring back at her an unreal reality

It was strong, beautiful, and had crystals on its head; it blinked at her twice.

"My! How I have changed, to the others I must go

for it is the new me that I must show!"

With a dash she was off with a start

The gift of dawn now resting in her heart.

"Sableye! Milotic! Dragonite! Come and see!

I have heeded your advice and made myself better

please, oh please! Come see the new me!"

Her pleas were heard, and they then showed up one by one,

To look at Snorunt, who now shared a likeness with the morning sun.

"I have two sparkling crystals imbedded in my head

as well as a beautiful sash of vibrant red

I can feel power pulsing within me

I abandon the name I have donned before and now wish to be called 'Froslass'

a new name for a new creature, you see."

"I'm beautiful, wealthy, and powerful, too

Oh please, oh please! Can I be friends with you?"

Milotic looked to Sableye and Sableye to Dragonite, they then turned and looked at her

"You have made yourself perfect for of all of us, of course you can, sure!"

Years passed and their friendships grew and grew

Froslass couldn't recount ever being happier

They were best friends, though and through.

Milotic began to grow old; its beauty had long faded

Its body no longer glowed; its scales were no longer jaded

"I was beautiful, I had that to live for; but now I'm done, death will take away my pains"

It turned to Froslass and said "but you, my dear, your beauty still remains…"

The three friends cried and cried

Their memories of their friendship flooded back to them

Rain poured and the sun did not shine, for the world wept when Milotic died.

More time passed and Dragonite began to grow old and weary

Froslass realized what was happening, and began to grow teary

"My friend," it said, "I am old and can no longer fight

but you, you're still strong and have your might.

I was strong and that's what I lived for, and now I die" and with that, it passed

Sableye and Froslass held each other for a long time

For they were upset that they were the only ones that would last.

Ages passed of the last two together, but Sableye's crystals began to dull

Soon there was nothing left and its thoughts began to mull

"The time you've been like this, your crystals have stayed the same

I guess I haven't taken good care of mine; so I'm to blame.

You've done a great job securing them form harm; I'm impressed,

but my crystals kept me bound to this world

they are long gone, and now I must rest."

She begged it not to go, but it was to late

Froslass had been left to her lonely fate.

She returned home to her lonely cave, spending sadness by day and night by crying

Wishing one day she could rest too, but to her dismay, she was not dying.

One freezing night, a blizzard had arrived

She looked out the cave and remembered

It seemed like the night that that she had survived

A moment later, a small shadow had appeared in the threshold

It bared a resembled for Froslass to behold

"Hello, I am Snorunt." the newcomer said

"It is cold and dark, do you have another bed?"

Snorunt froze and looked Froslass up and down

"I am sorry to bother you pretty miss, I'll be on my way."

the young Snorunt said with a frown.

Snorunt turned around and began to leave

It was the likeness between the two that Froslass couldn't believe

"Wait Snorunt! Please don't go!

It is cold and dark, you'll freeze in that snow!"

Snorunt turned around and looked at Froslass;

She was truly a wondrous sight to behold, what would she want with a lowly Snorunt?

Her bright red sash and intimidating aura, yet fragile beauty, just like glass.

"You've been hurt before, haven't you?

But don't listen to them; what I have to say is true.

Power and Beauty and wealth will make you end up like me:

Trapped in this world, where you'll never be free.

What's on the inside is what counts

you're you, and that's who you need to be

And inside of you, I can see wonders in untold amounts."

Froslass then bid Snorunt goodnight

And let Snorunt stay, much to the young one's delight.

For the next morning when Snorunt was on her way

"I wonder what things I shall encounter to today,

maybe I will find another as nice as Froslass," said she

But off in the snow, there was a bright gleam

Rushing over, the sight filled her with glee.

Taking it in her hands, it filled her heart with light

A stone, as bright as dawn, but something didn't seem right.

"I need this not, for I am perfect the way I am!"

Snorunt tossed the stone, and it hit the ground with a slam.

"I bring good fortune, that's what I do!

I've always done it and always will,

I don't need help from you!"

With a skip in her step, Snorunt walked away

Deep in thought about what she'll do today

But keep in mind, the lesson here is true

The only person you should change for is #1, which of course is _you_.

Everyone has something wonderful that they decided to live for

But the tale has ended, and I must good, farewell to all, I bid you adieu.

Author's note:

Yes, I realize after I had written the whole thing that Dragonite is from Kanto, not Hoenn.


End file.
